Conventional sewing machines employ a solid driver bar that drives the needle bars, and hence the needles, in an oscillating motion. However, the use of a solid driver bar limits the upper travel limit of the needle bars, and hence the needles, making it difficult for an operator to insert and remove thick materials during a sewing operation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a needle bar driver assembly that extends the upper travel limit of the needle bar, and hence the needles, to reduce the difficulties associated with inserting and removing thick materials during a sewing operation.